


(amor)fa

by TheAlmightySand



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lumity, Spoilers for Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, speedrun de enemigas a novias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: Luz recoge una mitad de la nota de Amity, y ve su propio nombre.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	(amor)fa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(amor)phous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831705) by [anistarrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose). 



> ¡Un AU de Grom corto y dulce! Porque aunque creo que el ritmo del programa es genial, ese capítulo nos dio la oportunidad perfecta para una divergencia de canon.

Amity cae de rodillas, recogiendo una mitad de la nota que Grometeo la había partido en dos. Parecía que le faltaba la energía para recoger la otra. Luz corre hacia su lado, desdoblando el otro papel arrugado -

Y le aguarda su propio nombre, escrito con cuidado en tinta morada.

Aunque Luz está confundida, no es tonta. El aspecto del miedo peor de Amity ahora parece mucho más familiar.

—¿Eso fue _yo_ , Amity? No - no sé que estaba en la otra mitad de tu nota, pero - pero sin importar que era, ¡nunca te harías eso, lo juro!

Amity aparte la mirada. —No lo entiendes…

Sus ojos se abren, y Luz da la vuelta para ver que Grom ha echado un pico lleno de colmillos que chorrean sangre negro. Luz esconde su mitad de la nota en su traje mientras retrocede, y Amity agarra su mitad con aún más fuerza.

—¿Hay algo que quieres decirme? —pregunta Luz—. Tal - tal vez si lo dices en voz alta y conquistas a tu miedo, Grom, no sé, ¡no sabrá como atacarte! ¡O algo así!

Amity mira fijamente su puño. No puede verlas, pero puede sentir las esquinas del papel rosado arrugado que pinchan la palma. Respira profundo.

—I… iba a preguntarte…

Con el rabillo del ojo, ve a Grom acercándose con piernas de araña, mostrando sus colmillos y entrecerrando ojos hambrientos.

Pasa la nota en el bolsillo de su vestido, y extiende una mano hacia Luz.

—Iba a preguntarte… ¿me concedes este baile?

Luz toma la mano sin palabras ni reservas, y Amity la atrae hacia ella, aún más cerca que Luz la había puesto anoche en el bosque.

Amity no sabía si Luz podía bailar, pero sus dudas desaparecen en cuanto Luz la levanta en el aire, y apenas logra no dar un grito ahogado. Su hechizo de abominación le es más fácil que nunca antes, y jura que Luz le echa una mirada coqueta a propósito al mostrar sus glifos mágicos.

Cuando la abominación se tira en las fauces abiertas de Grom, forma amorfa contra forma amorfa, y el cerezo retoña en su lugar, es la única cosa del mundo tan maravillosa que vale apartir su mirada de Luz. Diademas rosas de cristal florecen en sus cabezas, y Amity extiende una mano hacia el cielo, esperando agarrar una flor cayendo…

—¿Amity? —pregunta Luz bajito—. Pienso que debemos hablar sobre -

—¡Y ahí lo tienen, amigos! —King aparece de la nada, sosteniendo un micro enorme hacia la boca, a pesar de que no hay ningún equipo de sonido en el bosque—. ¡Un fin triunfante a Grom para este año! Veremos que nuestras reinas de Grom tienen que decir acerca de esa gloriosa victoria -

—De acuerdo, entremetidito, basta ya —Eda interrumpe, agarrando a King por la piel del cuello—. Les demos algo de espacio. —Mira con ira hacia el bosque—. Y ¡eso va para ustedes todos también!

Skara y una decena de otros espectadores se quejan mientras salen del matorral, bordeando a Eda para dirigirse a la escuela mientras ésta agita su cetro como una escoba. —¡Fuera! ¡Lárguense!

—Pero _Edaaaaa_ , ¡quiero ver lo que va a pasar! —King dice lloriqueando, retorciéndose mientras intenta escaparse de las manos de Eda.

—Hay más en la vida que shipping, King.

—Oye, ¡esa es mi línea! ¡Tendrás noticias de mi abogado del plagio!

Amity suspira mientras la multitud se disipa, mirando a Luz en cuanto está segura de que sus compañeros no la pueden oír. —...Supongo que te debo una explicación, ¿no?

—Oye, no estés tan deprimida. Firmé para esto (aunque apenas sabía para que firmé) pero ¿todavía salió bien, verdad? —Luz coloca la mano en el hombro de Amity, pausa un momento, y decide agarrar la mano de Amity. 

—Bueno… las indicaciones sociales son muy confusas para mí, pero he leído bastante fanficción para saber que la nota es sobre más que solo un baile. ¿Verdad?

La cara de Amity se pone roja mientras saca su mitad de la nota del bolsillo y la pasa a Luz, desdoblándola con cuidado. 

«¿Irás a Grom conmigo? - Amity»

La expresión de Luz cambia más veces en unos segundos que Grom había hecho en toda la noche, desde comprensión a vergüenza a imposible interpretar.

—Siento que no es original, ni dramático, ni oportuno en absoluto —Amity tartamudea—, pero -

Luz arregla la diadema de Amity y aparta un cabello de la cara. —¿De qué hablas? Es perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo planes por mucho más fics de TOH, pero ya que es solo uno de varios fandoms que compiten para mi tiempo y energía, no hay como saber cuando los haré ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Pero definitivamente quiero hacer otro fic de Lumity relacionado a Understanding Willow, porque ¡siempre me encantan las escenas dentro de la mente de un personaje!
> 
> (¡También estoy en [Tumblr!](https://anistarrose.tumblr.com/post/626106609368809472/amorphous-anistarrose-the-owl-house))


End file.
